


Брошенная спутница

by HarmfulCupcake



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmfulCupcake/pseuds/HarmfulCupcake
Summary: Сара Джейн едет домой на автобусе и встречает эксцентричного незнакомца с глубоким печальным взглядом и в очень ярком пальто.Действие происходит после «Пяти Докторов» и «Суда на Повелителем Времени» соответственно.
Kudos: 2





	Брошенная спутница

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Abandoned Companion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116475) by [TheSigyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSigyn/pseuds/TheSigyn). 



> Прим. Переводчицы: очень люблю Сару Джейн, безумно люблю Шестого Доктора, нежно люблю олдскул. Перевод этого фанфика оказался лишь делом времени.
> 
> Думала над тем, чтоб поставить в шапку элементы гета, но передумала. В конце концов, в оригинале они не стояли, а я просто могу видеть то, чего нет.

Это был чудесный лондонский день. Достаточно хороший, чтобы Сара Джейн почти простила не сумевшего починить её машину механика за то, что ей из-за этого пришлось ехать на автобусе. Всё-таки вина лежала не только на механике — К-9 слишком привлекали автомобили и он пытался установить связь с их компьютерами. В том, что там _не было_ компьютеров, Сара Джейн оказалась абсолютно не способна убедить робота-пса из двадцать пятого века. Он продолжал настаивать, что были, и у него есть подтверждающие это записи. Конечно, его записи начинались позже 1984 года.

Так что она села на автобус до дома, пока механик беспокоился об электрической системе её бедного мини. Глаза сразу же зацепились за сидящего в конце пассажира. От одного взгляда на него пробивало на смех. Она вернула спокойное выражение лица, когда незнакомец поймал её взгляд, но всё ещё хотела спросить. Не могла удержаться.

— На День рождения собираетесь? — спросила она, подходя к нему.

Он нахмурился.

— Что?

— Пальто, — сказала Сара Джейн, садясь на место рядом с ним. — Вы проиграли спор или действительно клоун?

— Теперь уж не до шуток, — пробормотал он. — Нет, не клоун. Скорее дурак.

Она улыбнулась, думая о том, что дураки обычно мудры.

— Так куда вы едете такой пёстрый? — спросила она. — На концерте были?

— Не совсем, — ответил он. Для шута или дурака выражение его лица не было ни забавным, ни даже сардоническим, а взгляд был полон какой-то непомерной тяжести...

— Знаете, для человека в такой весёлой одежде вы выглядите слишком несчастным.

— Вы заметили?

— Вы не слишком хорошо это прячете, — заметила Сара Джейн.

— Могу поспорить, от вас трудно что-либо скрыть, — сказал он.

Сара Джейн хихикнула.

— Вы меня даже не знаете, а так быстро сделали выводы. Так в чём дело?

— Я кое-кого потерял, — тупо сказал он, глядя на свои руки. — И мне никогда её не вернуть.

Сара Джейн уставилась на него. Ему было так тяжело от этих слов, и всё, о чем она могла подумать, было: «Мне жаль». И это было искренне.

— Нет, это мне жаль, — ответил мужчина, повернувшись к окну. — Вам неинтересно выслушивать проблемы абсолютного незнакомца.

Сара Джейн пожала плечами.

— А почему нет? Я журналистка, мне всегда интересны хорошие истории.

— Эта история неподходящая.

— Всякая история подходящая, — сказала Сара Джейн уверенно. — И не важно, о премьер-министрах она, или о преступных группировках, или о пришельцах из космоса, или... или просто о встрече с важными для вас людьми. Все истории одинаковы. — Она коснулась его ноги лишь на мгновение — и тут же постаралась спрятать улыбку, когда поняла, что на нём были надеты жёлтые штаны в полосочку, выглядящие очень нелепо. Он оказался клоуном с грустными глазами. — Она умерла?

Он посмотрел на неё и покачал головой.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Возможно, в некотором роде. Нас разделили. Мои люди... моя семья, полагаю. Они не одобряли наши отношения. Они заставили меня поверить в её смерть. К тому времени, как я узнал правду и вернулся за ней... прошли годы. Она вышла замуж. Было поздно.

Сара Джейн была тронута. Эта история оказалась печальной даже без знания деталей. Она попыталась сосредоточиться на хорошем.

— Во всяком случае она продолжила жить дальше.

Мужчина посмотрел на неё.

— Представьте, — сказала Сара Джейн. — Годы. Просто сидеть и ждать какого-то парня, который и не собирается возвращаться? У вас только одна жизнь. Нужно разыгрывать имеющиеся на руках карты, а не просиживать игру, пока не умрёте. Нет смысла злиться на неё.

— Я злюсь не на неё, — ответил мужчина сердито. — Я зол на себя, на вселенную, на всё и всех, кто нас разлучили!

Сара Джейн опустила взгляд.

— Это тоже бессмысленно, — сказала она тихо. — Поверьте, я знаю. Гнев лишь отравляет вас. Её нет, она никогда больше не будет с вами, так что... живите своей жизнью. Как она. Как я. Вы должны продолжать жить. Проведённое вместе время, всё, чему вы у неё научились — ухватитесь за это, растите благодаря нему и живите своей жизнью.

Он долго молчал, прежде чем сказать:

— Звучит так, будто вы знаете, о чём говорите.

Сара Джейн поняла, что упомянула себя в той небольшой речи. Упс. Чтож, немного правды ещё никому не вредило.

— Так и есть, — сказала она. — Я кое-кого потеряла однажды. Очень... удивительного человека. Ему нужно было отправиться в одно место и он не мог взять меня с собой. Больше он не возвращался. Иногда... я задумываюсь, жив ли он ещё или умер. Один мой друг, работавший вместе с ним, говорит, что он точно жив... и сама я в каком-то смысле получила от него весточку около года назад. Но он не вернулся. И не думаю, что вернётся. Он очень изменился... и вообще. Я тоже изменилась на самом-то деле. И я могла бы злиться или потратить всю жизнь, ожидая на берегу моря, как молодая невеста из Викторианских баллад, пока мой мужчина вернётся из плаванья, или могла двигаться дальше. И я так и сделала. И всегда буду делать. Идти вперёд на поиски приключений. Уверена, он поступает так же, если всё ещё жив. Это не значит, что он мне нужен, чтобы изменить мир. Потому что обыкновенные люди способны на самые необыкновенные вещи.

— Для меня вы не ощущаетесь хоть немного обыкновенной, — улыбнулся он.

Сара Джейн покраснела.

— Может и нет. — Она задумалась, начинал ли он к ней клеиться... И не собиралась быть для кого-то запасным вариантом, особенно для кого-то работающего комиком или детским актёром. Или кем он там был, одетый как шут. — Но я не была такой изначально, я такой стала.

— Вы действительно особенная, — сказал он тихо. — Я это вижу. Он, должно быть, дурак, если не вернулся.

— Как вы? — Она слегка пихнула его локтем со смешком. — Нет, — сказала, подумав. — Возможно. Он был немного безумен. Блестящий, но... думал... не всё время. Не о людях, во всяком случае. Не об их чувствах. — Она посмотрела на него. — А ваша девушка какая была?

Он улыбнулся, и Сара Джейн была уверена, что образ этой женщины, кем бы она ни была, смеялся в его памяти.

— Потрясающая, — сказал тихо. — Смелая, умная. Столько увлечённости, столько боли, — голос упал до шёпота. — Пэри.

— Вы скучаете.

Это был не вопрос.

— Да, — прошептал он.

— Когда я скучаю по нему, я смотрю на звёзды, — произнесла она мечтательно. — Они везде, и мы все видим одни и те же звёзды... даже если некоторые из них находятся слишком далеко для этого, — она хихикнула. Ну... для тех, кто на Земле, во всяком случае. — Где бы он ни был, есть шанс, что он тоже на них смотрит.

Когда она задумалась об этом, Сару Джейн вдруг ошеломило ощущение присутствия Доктора. Она даже почти смогла почувствовать его запах.

— Вы часто по нему скучаете?

Эти слова вырвали её из грёз. Сара Джейн тряхнула головой.

— Сейчас уже не так сильно. Поверьте мне, — обнадёжила она его. — Станет легче.

Он посмотрел на неё, прямо в глаза, и она почти растерялась под этим янтарным взглядом.

— Вы всё ещё хотите, чтоб он вернулся?

Сара Джейн колебалась. Она знала, что может сильнее навредить, чем помочь этому скорбящему мужчине. До своей женщины он не мог добраться и должен был думать, что сможет быть цельным без неё.

— Нет, — соврала она. — Нет, я живу своей жизнью, с тем, что имею. _Это_ важно, а не что-то давно минувшее.

Она отвела свой взгляд от его и присмотрелась к лицу. Он оказался странно, слащаво привлекательным, чем-то большим самой жизни, а дикие кудри напоминали о... чтож. Это не важно.

— Вы тоже сможете, — сказала она. — И кто угодно сможет.

Он закрыл глаза, будто сама мысль об этом ранила его.

— Не уверен, что хочу, — ответил угрюмо.

— О, ну вот _это_ точно её осчастливит! — резко сказала Сара Джейн.

— Чего?

— Если она настолько же невероятна, как вы описываете, то тоже хотела бы, чтоб вы жили своей жизнью. Гуляйте, встречайтесь с людьми, делайте что-то, танцуйте, пойте, кричите, помогайте кому-то, а не просто сидите дома, грезя о ней. Да бога ради, кому от этого станет лучше? Уж точно не вам.

— Вы действительно думаете, что кому-то будет до меня дело?

Теперь Сара Джейн была уверена, что он к ней клеился.

— Я целиком и полностью уверена, что такие уже есть, — сказала она твёрдо. — Где-то.

Он моргнул.

— Может и так... — произнёс задумчиво. — Но не уверен, что прямо сейчас хочу видеть новых людей в своей жизни.

— Тогда идите в одиночку. — Тут она заметила значок в виде кота на его лацкане. — Как там было у Киплинга? «Я кот, который гуляет сам по себе, и все места для меня одинаковы».

Он посмотрел на неё.

— Вы действительно замечательная... — пробормотал он.

Это становилось слишком тяжёлым. Сара Джейн бегло осмотрелась в поисках чего-то, что могло бы его отвлечь. К счастью, оно оказалось совсем рядом.

— О, всегда любила этот угол, — сказала Сара Джейн, отворачиваясь от него к окну.

— Почему?

— Старая полицейская будка вон там, — произнесла, глядя на неё. Потому что точно не собиралась снова смотреть ему в глаза. Этот мужчина стал ощущаться опасным... это значило не то, что он был сумасшедшим, а скорее, что Сара Джейн могла поступить глупо. Она знала, что лучше не давать кому-то снова украсть её сердце, особенно эксцентричному мужчине с глубоким взглядом и любовью к странной одежде. Это был билет в один конец на станцию «Одержимость». — Ностальгия, — ответила отчаянно. — Воспоминания о прошлом. О детстве, в какой-то мере. 

Мужчина неожиданно встал.

— В таком случае, полагаю, это моя остановка.

Сара Джейн чувствовала одновременно и облегчение, и разочарование. Он был беспокойным, но действительно начал ей нравиться, и она понятия не имела, почему. Она позволила себе посмотреть на него.

— Было приятно поговорить с вами, мистер... э..?

Вместо того, чтобы сказать ей своё имя, он тепло взял её ладонь и крепко удержал в своей.

— Спасибо, Сара Джейн, — произнёс он. — Этот разговор очень помог.

Сердце Сары забилось сильнее.

— Очень рада, если так, — ответила она искренне.

Он кивнул, — почти что поклон ей отвесил, — и направился на выход из автобуса с самообладанием актёра. Сара Джейн хихикнула. По какой-то причине эта беседа с абсолютным незнакомцем заставила её чувствовать себя в тепле и безопасности. Даже разговоры о Докторе в этот раз не ранили. Она сжала ладонь в кулак. Место, где он её коснулся, покалывало.

Только вечером, усевшись напротив окна с кружкой чая, смотря на звёзды, она поняла — она не говорила незнакомцу, что её зовут Сара Джейн.


End file.
